


August First

by irishpadfoot



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-10-14 02:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishpadfoot/pseuds/irishpadfoot
Summary: “Did you know that today is Spider-Man Day?”As greetings went, it was a fairly unexpected one, Peter thought as he fell into step alongside his girlfriend. Then the actual question filtered into his brain, and he responded with eloquence.“Huh?”“Spider-Man Day. August first.”Peter blinked.“Since when has there been a Spider-Man Day?” he asked. If anyone should know, he should, after all, “And why is it on August first?”MJ shrugged, sparing him the barest of glances as she pushed open the door to their first class.“How should I know?” she asked playfully, “It’s not like I’m Spider-Man.”





	August First

“Did you know that today is Spider-Man Day?”

As greetings went, it was a fairly unexpected one, Peter thought as he fell into step alongside his girlfriend. Then the actual question filtered into his brain, and he responded with eloquence.

“Huh?”

“Spider-Man Day. August first.”

Peter blinked.

“Since when has there been a Spider-Man Day?” he asked. If anyone should know, _he _should, after all, “And why is it on August first?”

MJ shrugged, sparing him the barest of glances as she pushed open the door to their first class.

“How should I know?” she asked playfully, “It’s not like _I’m _Spider-Man.”

Peter supposed she had a fair point there. He racked his brain for a moment as they moved to their seats. _August first?_

* * *

While Peter enjoyed science lessons, because, well, he was a massive science nerd, the one downside to the class was that the tables were mostly taken up with equipment, necessitating individual tables. This forced him to resort to the tried and tested method of texting Ned, who was, rather embarrassingly, Peter’s source of information for all things Spider-Man.

_Did you know it was SM Day?? _he typed out with one hand, trying to look interested in the lesson. The reply came almost immediately.

_spider-man day?_

Peter had opened the floodgates with the question.

_dude, of course_

_did you not see the articles online?_

_they’ve been going round social media_

_i think the avengers pr posted something!_

_how did you not know this????_

_like, its ur thing!!_

And then the links started coming through.

[ _www.dailybugle.com/2025/08/ed/Controversial_Spider-Man_Day…_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.dailybugle.com%2F2025%2F08%2Fed%2FControversial_Spider-Man_Day...&t=MDBkNTVlMWYyYjYxM2VkN2U4MWU5ODgzMTUwMTg0YTdlYTEyM2NmMyxFOHUyenVCMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AMwsTaKD5oiZuIS_LMkV9aA&p=https%3A%2F%2Firishpadfoot.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186797911690%2Fa-very-belated-spider-man-day-ficlet&m=1) _Controversial ‘Spider-Man Day’ Risks Encouraging Vigilantes_

[ _www.herowatch.com/heroes/Spider-Man/Spider-Man_Day…_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.herowatch.com%2Fheroes%2FSpider-Man%2FSpider-Man_Day...&t=ZTdmMGUyMjhkMWY3NDFmYWU3OWM4ZTcxY2IzYjFmM2NkOGIzYmNkZCxFOHUyenVCMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AMwsTaKD5oiZuIS_LMkV9aA&p=https%3A%2F%2Firishpadfoot.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186797911690%2Fa-very-belated-spider-man-day-ficlet&m=1) _Popularity of Spider-Man Day Shows Support For Beloved NYC Crimefighter_

[ _www.twitter.com/avengers/status/119586833895?s=32_ ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.twitter.com%2Favengers%2Fstatus%2F119586833895%3Fs%3D32&t=YTM2YzM1NDFiY2UxYTQ4YmE0Mzg3MmRmZDZlNDJkYjgyNGVkZGQ5MSxFOHUyenVCMg%3D%3D&b=t%3AMwsTaKD5oiZuIS_LMkV9aA&p=https%3A%2F%2Firishpadfoot.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F186797911690%2Fa-very-belated-spider-man-day-ficlet&m=1) _ @Avengers: Wishing The Newest Avenger A Happy #SpiderManDay_

Peter hurriedly muted his phone, muffling the vibrations as much as he could by shoving it into his pocket. After the buzzing finally stopped, Peter pulled it back out and, ignoring the list of links that he couldn’t read in class, tapped out a question.

_Any idea why it’s today?_

A minute passed. Ned started typing, then stopped. Two minutes. Then three.

_internet isn’t sure._

_first upload to youtube?_

_when u became an avenger?_

Peter frowned, drumming on the table lightly as he stared at the whiteboard uncomprehendingly. He couldn’t risk checking YouTube in the middle of the class, but he didn’t _think _it was the upload thing.

_could check w/ flash?_

Peter’s frown turned into a grimace. He’d _really _prefer not to have to ask Flash. If anyone knew, it would probably be Spider-Man’s self-appointed Number One Fan. But still… as much as he might have a one-sided bromance with Peter’s alter-ego, Flash did _not _like Peter himself, and the feeling was very much mutual. Asking Flash was definitely the last chance option.

Ned caught up with Peter almost as soon as the bell rang for end of period. The two of them slipped outside, then paused just beside the door as the rest of the clash filed out, waiting for MJ to catch up with them from her usual seat at the back of the room.

“So, figured out about Spidey-Day?” MJ asked as she let the door swing shut behind her. Peter shook his head despondently.

“The internet has failed us,” Ned answered gloomily, “We might have to ask _Flash_.”

MJ winced in sympathy, but Peter got the feeling she was holding back. His feeling got stronger when she caught his eye and smirked at him.

“MJ…” he began, causing her to hurriedly hide her smirk behind an expression of innocence, “Do _you _know why it’s today?”

The reappearance of the smirk answered _that _question.

“How do you know?” Ned asked in shock, “Wait, don’t answer that question, just tell us _why _it’s today!”

The look she gave the two of them made it clear they’d get nothing out of her, and Peter immediately gave up on trying to convince her to reveal her information – he’d learned that getting something out of her that she didn’t want to share was virtually impossible – but Ned was determined, peppering her with different variations of the same question the length of the school hall – questions that MJ simply ignored, her infuriatingly smug smirk still playing at her lips. Not that Peter was staring at her lips, of course.

* * *

By lunch, Peter’s curiosity – and Ned’s incessant hinting, and MJ’s smugness – had gotten the better of him. He caved and asked Flash as nonchalantly as he could.

“So, how come _today _is Spider-Man Day?”

As always, Flash visibly perked up at the mention of his hero, before the usual expression of disdain covered his face as he saw who was asking.

“What’s it to you, Parker?”

Peter shrugged, trying to seem unconcerned.

“Just settling an argument. The internet doesn’t seem to have an answer, and since I can’t ask Spider-Man himself, I thought you might know.”

Flash seemed torn between his usual distaste of Peter – and, to a lesser extent, Ned and MJ – and pride at being recognised as the ultimate arbiter of Spider-Man knowledge.

“Ned seems to think it’s when Spider-Man first uploaded to YouTube,” Peter added. Flash scoffed.

“Nope. First upload of a Spider-Man video was the third of May. First official upload on the account was September… seventeenth,” Peter was impressed at how quickly he rattled off the fact, but Flash seemed irritated, “But I can’t remember when his account was _created_.”

Peter shrugged. He couldn’t remember that either, and he ran the account!

“It can’t have been back in August though. He started uploading fairly quickly, so that would mean, like, early September?”

With a sudden flicker of nerves, the dates fell into place in Peter’s head. He’d started uploading just before term started. He had to change the topic.

“So, no idea why Spider-Man Day is today?”

Flash glared at him.

“What, like you know?” he muttered bitterly, “I know what the _theories _are, I just can’t remember which one is right.”

Peter raised his hands defensively.

“I know, I know. Sorry. Ned looked it up and couldn’t find anything certain either.”

That seemed to appease Flash. Everyone knew that Ned was a master at Google-jitsu. If it was on the internet, Ned Leeds could find it. It was why Peter found him such a useful Guy In The Chair.

“Whatever, dickwad.”

Okay, maybe he wasn’t completely appeased. Although that was basically normal for Flash, so Peter didn’t really worry about it. He was more worried about a growing problem. He was running out of people on his list to ask. In fact… Peter grimaced, it might just be MJ. There was EDITH, but Peter could just imagine the phone-call from Fury berating him for using EDITH to settle an argument. So, unless he wanted a lecture from the government, MJ was now the entire list. Time to start begging, grovelling, and pleading.

* * *

“MJ…”

“No luck with Flash?”

Peter grimaced. She was still smirking that infuriatingly smug smirk – which he _really _shouldn’t find as attractive as he was – watching him with a raised eyebrow.

“Not exactly…” Peter admitted, slumping into the chair next to her, “He was sure it wasn’t anything to do with YouTube, because that was in September.”

“Huh,” MJ said casually, “Well, at least you crossed that one off the list.”

Peter looked at her with pleading eyes.

“MJ, why must you hurt me this way?” The slight twitch of her lips, as if she was hurriedly hiding a smile, encouraged him. He leant into the begging. “Does it bring you pleasure to see me suffer?”

That got a smile. Peter pouted.

“Don’t try and use puppy-dog eyes on me, Parker.”

Peter pouted more. He could just _see _MJ’s determination melting. Just need to hold out a bit longer…

“Dammit. Fine,” MJ ducked closer and pressed a quick kiss against his lips. “Just stop pouting, you dork.”

Immediately, Peter perked up, grinning. Worked like a charm.

“It’s…”

Peter glanced at MJ when she didn’t continue. She was pointedly watching Flash, who seemed to have figured out what they were talking about and was not-so-subtly eavesdropping.

“H–” Peter was about to call Flash out for eavesdropping when he felt MJ squeeze his knee. He shut his mouth, looking at her in a confusion that grew at the mischievous smirk that had made its way onto her face.

MJ leant in, so close Peter could almost feel her lips brushing his ear, and whispered in his ear.

Flash was _furious_.


End file.
